


Bayonet Charge

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was bored in an English lesson and had this idea. Based on the poem Bayonet Charge. Greg has a past, a past full of pain and suffering, so when an old friend turns up dead everyone finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayonet Charge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I am currently doing my English GCSE and one thing we have to study is poetry, so we are studying conflict poetry and today we were reading this one called Bayonet Charge and I had what I though was a really good fanfic and this is it, conjured up by my bored little mind with a little bit of help from my wonderful friend shunters. 
> 
> Also I know the poem I have used was set in WW1 but I liked it, hey nobody's perfect ;)

Greg and Nick got out of the Denali and made their way over to the crime scene; Brass was stood waiting for them. "Hey guys" Brass greeted before getting straight down to business, "So we got 1 male DB, ex-military, GSW to the head execution style. He was found by that young woman over there" Brass pointed towards a young woman who was probably in her early twenties "Said she was going to meet a friend at a bar just up the street when she saw this guy in the street, called it in immediately." The CSI's thanked the Detective before moving towards the body.  
-Flashback-   
Suddenly he awoke and was running - raw  
In raw-seamed hot khaki, his sweat heavy,  
Stumbling across a field of clods towards a green hedge  
That dazzled with rifle fire, hearing  
Bullets smacking the belly out of the air -  
He lugged a rifle numb as a smashed arm;  
The patriotic tear that had brimmed in his eye  
Sweating like molten iron from the centre of his chest, -  
In bewilderment then he almost stopped -  
In what cold clockwork of the stars and the nations  
Was he the hand pointing that second? He was running  
Like a man who has jumped up in the dark and runs  
Listening between his footfalls for the reason  
Of his still running, and his foot hung like  
Statuary in mid-stride. Then the shot-slashed furrows  
Threw up a yellow hare that rolled like a flame  
And crawled in a threshing circle, its mouth wide  
Open silent, its eyes standing out.  
He plunged past with his bayonet toward the green hedge,  
King, honour, human dignity, etcetera  
Dropped like luxuries in a yelling alarm  
To get out of that blue crackling air  
His terror's touchy dynamite.  
-End flashback-  
"Greg, Greg. Hey Greggo, earth to Greg" Nick said waving his hand in front of Greg's face as the Californian stared at the dead body in front of them. "Huh?" Greg asked as he came back to reality, "You ok there G. You looked like you saw a ghost"  
"I did" Greg muttered half to himself as he walked away from the scene. Nick chased after him "Whoa, Greg, baby, what do you mean 'you did'?" Greg just continued walking "Greg please, talk to me" Greg sat down, leaning his back against the tires of the Denali. "He's an old friend" Greg whispered more at his feet than Nick. "We met in Iraq, we were in the same squad"  
"What? Greggo, I thought we told each other everything. You were in the army?" Greg just nodded still looking at his feet. "Greg, come on bud, talk to me man" Nick sat down next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around him. Greg started crying into Nicks shoulder, the older man held him close gently rubbing his lovers back. "Shh, shh. It's alright, it's alright."  
"He..He saved my life" Greg sniffed.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
-Flashback-  
He plunged past with his bayonet toward the green hedge,  
King, honour, human dignity, etcetera  
Dropped like luxuries in a yelling alarm  
To get out of that blue crackling air  
His terror's touchy dynamite.  
A bullet wizzed past Greg before another one hit him. He fell to the ground, he thought he was dead then he feels two strong hands under his armpits dragging him to safety.   
-End flashback-  
"You were shot? What the hell Greg why didn't you tell me" Nick seemed mad, Greg cried harder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry baby, sorry, I didn't mean to shout it's just a lot to take in you know?"  
"Yeah I know" Greg's voice was a muffled whisper but Nick new what he was saying.  
"Come on, let's get back to the lab. I'll ask Brass to call for someone else to proses the scene." The two men got up and Nick helped Greg into the Denali. After explaining the situation to Brass they left and slowly made their way back to the lab.

Nick and Greg walked into the crime lab and towards the break room. The rest of the team were there, except for Grissom, as the two young men entered the girls noticed something was wrong. "Oh my god Greg are you ok?" Catherine was the first to rush over enveloping Greg in a motherly hug, soon followed by Sara, Greg just shook his head. "What happed?" Catherine asked in a motherly tone as she hugged her youngest surrogate son who had started crying again. By this point Warrick had come to join the group. At that point Grissom walked in "Greg a word please" the night shift supervisor commanded before leaving the room, Greg pulled away from Catherine before leaving. Nick was left to explain.

"Greg, I'm sorry to hear about your friend" Grissom said once the younger man was seated in front of him "Also I just want to say thank you, you did the right thing handing the case over"  
"Thanks" Greg said simply "Can I leave now?"  
"Yes, you can go"  
Greg left and made his way back to the break room where everyone was sat in silence trying to proses what they had just been told by Nick. "No wonder you don't like guns Greggo" Warrick said as he walked over to Greg giving him a dude hug. "Um Greg, if you don't mind me asking, but with having been in the army and all, didn't the lab explosion bring back some, um, bad memories?" Sara asked from her seat at the table.  
-Flashback-  
BOOM!   
Greg was sent flying through the glass window before he was back THERE. The pain, the suffering, the explosions. He tried to push himself up so he could run away but he couldn't. He wanted to leave, to get away from it all but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.   
He heard the shouts, was it the paramedics or the enemy, he opened his eyes and saw the pain, the suffering, the explosion and Grissom. He now knew where he was, he was safe.   
-End flashback-  
"Today, as I rode by,  
I saw the brown leaves dropping from their tree  
In a still afternoon,  
When no wind whirled them whistling to the sky,  
But thickly, silently,  
They fell, like snowflakes wiping out the noon;  
And wandered slowly thence  
For thinking of a gallant multitude  
Which now all withering lay,  
Slain by no wind of age or pestilence,  
But in their beauty strewed  
Like snowflakes falling on the Flemish clay."  
Greg sighed, he was stuck with his past forever. He was proud of fighting for his country but he always had the images of pain and suffering in his mind. Before he didn't think he could live with it but now, now he had his friends and boyfriend who knew his pain and he knew they would help him all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So the last poem (the one about leaves) is called the falling leaves and it's by a Margaret Postgate Cole (I haven't studied it yet I was just flipping through my poetry book and found it). 
> 
> Oh and before the hater's hat, I know it says "Flemish" and I know that that means Belgium which is in Europe but I thought it was a very sweet poem which reflects on memory and the past and what not, so don't judge dudes. :D


End file.
